Hectic
by darkalbino
Summary: Sex is always more fun when you can get caught...SasuNaru, oneshot, lemon, duh...


**Title:** Hectic

**Rating:** Take a guess...M

**Author**: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself, and I)

hello, my hentais! Missed me? I am actually writing this fic, because of THREE lines, how sad is that? but hey, there's that magical word, S e X, yeah, there's some of that in here, so I know you all don't care WHY I'm writing it. Oh, and it takes place in New York, that place is off the walls insane, coughmiami'sbettercough.

**Summary**: Sex is always more fun when you can get caught...SasuNaru, one-shot, lemon, duh...

**Warnings**: don't read if you don't like sasunaru smut

**Ages**: 18 (cuz they are going clubbin)

**Disclaimer**: The day you see Sasuke and Naruto screwing the brains out of each other for "training" then you will know that I own it.

**XXXHecticXXX**

"Which train were we supposed to take again?"

"Idiot, the R train, no wonder you always come late to work."

"Shut up, jackass."

Two boys, a blonde and a raven, sat patiently on the bench, waiting for the damn subway train to come and pick them up.

They'd just come from a full night at "Kyuubi's", a local dance club where they and their friends went on special occasions...or when they were just really bored and wanted to get drunk or laid. But both teens were sober, and sexual satisfaction could wait until they got home, they were a couple after all. But geez, at two in the morning, and tired as they were, one of these boys wasn't really in the mood for hot, sweaty, wild sexcapades.

And it wasn't the raven.

Naruto sighed and unbuttoned the top part of his shirt, beginning to fan himself with it. He was still flushed and red from all the exertion he'd put into "dancing" with Sasuke at the club, as Sasuke had called it, even though it was more like "having dry sex in the middle of the dance floor" to Naruto.

Sasuke looked to his side to find his blonde fanning himself in a rather enticing manner, lips parted and panting slightly from the heat of his own body. Being underground in a humid subway station didn't help much either, and the moron didn't seem to think he was putting on a show.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and caught the hungry look he was giving him, which immediately caused the blonde to stop all movement with a frown, "Don't even _think _about it." he muttered.

Sasuke grinned, "What are you talking about dumbass?"

Naruto parted his lips to respond, but the rumbling of a coming train stopped him. He released his shirt and got up to look down the tracks and found that indeed, a train was coming their way. He squinted and leaned deeper into the darkness, making out a green, glowing "R" in front of the vehicle.

He smiled slightly, "Hey Sasuke! I think that's the- hey!" he let out a yelp of shock when he got yanked back and crashed into a hard chest as the train rocketed by them.

"You retard! Are you _trying _to get run over!"

Naruto huffed and pushed the other away, "Quit being so paranoid and let's go before we have to spend the night down here!" he yelled before hopping in the train.

Sasuke snorted and followed him.

Not too long after, the doors shut and the train lurched forward, causing Naruto, who had been standing, to fall on Sasuke, who was sitting.

Sasuke smiled and made it so the other was straddling him, "Want some already?" he teased.

The blonde pouted and tried to get off the boy, but he was held in place rather forcefully, "Let go you perv."

Sasuke only tightened his grip, and Naruto's squirming was producing a rather large problem down south, "Baby, you almost died just now, I think we need some...celebration sex."

"W-what the hell? Celebration sex?"

"Yes, to celebrate the fact that I pulled you out of the way before you got hit by the train and turned into a pile of smush."

"Why do you try to stick sex into everything?" the blonde clenched his fist, "I'm not having sex with you on a subway!"

Sasuke faked a hurt look, "Why not?"

"Because...because it's a SUBWAY Sasuke!" he looked around the empty cart, "Somebody could walk in at any moment and see us! Besides, I already told you, no more sex in public places!"

The raven blinked, "I wouldn't agree to something like that, when was this rule established?"

Naruto groaned and slapped a hand to his face, then peeked out at the other through his fingers, "Don't you remember what happened at the restaurant? When we...did it, in the bathroom?"

It was silent for a moment while Sasuke thought about it, both bodies jumped at a bump in the tracks, "You...screamed for more when I fucked you against the stall?"

Naruto blushed heatedly, "Yes! So fucking _hard_ and _loud_ that the _manager_ caught us and we got banned from the restaurant!"

The dark teen snickered, "After he had an uncontrollable nosebleed and had to stick his head under the faucet."

"Th-that's not the point! Fooling around in public only causes problems with you!"

"You're the one who can't keep quiet."

"Well...well...it's your fault! It's always your fault! You force me to scream or you won't..." he trailed off and his blush deepened a few shades.

Sasuke slid a hand down to his blonde's ass and gripped it tightly, "Are we done talking now?"

"H-hey! Get your hands off of there!"

"I'm allowed to touch what's mine."

"There's no stamp on me that says 'Sasuke!'"

The raven frowned, "Hmm...you're right, I'll have to fix that...but for now, this will do." he quickly clamped down on the boy's neck and began sucking fervently, moving his hands to unzip both trousers.

Naruto began mumbling complaints, but it sounded rather strange. Because his bitching words were also drenched in need, so much so that he was making a very poor case for himself, "Damn it...Sasuke...fucking..."

"You?" Sasuke lifted his black shirt over his head, "Yes, I will be fucking you in a minute."

"Jerk..." Naruto gasped when Sasuke wrapped his fingers around his growing erection, and he kept throwing worried glances at the doors to the train. But his eyes slipped shut when the other pulled off his shirt and took in a nipple, sucking and pumping the whiny blonde.

Naruto mewled and slid his fingers through dark hair, completely forgetting about the 'no sex in public' rule. He slowly began to grind his erection into Sasuke's stomach, pleading for more.

The raven smirked and tugged both of their loosened pants and boxers off, amazingly, without having Naruto get up from his lap. He was just that fucking skilled...and practiced.

All of a sudden, the train halted to a stop, and the automatic doors parted. Naruto's eyes flew open and he tried to grab his clothes to cover himself, but Sasuke gripped his hands to still him and held him close, telling him to shut up and dipping his tongue between pink lips.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief into the other's mouth when the doors closed again and the vehicle continued to move.

Sasuke broke the unresponsive kiss, but smiled. "Two more stops to go, we better make this quick."

The poor blonde wanted to protest, really he did, (well, not really) but stupid Sasuke had already drawn the desire out of him, and now he needed this as much as the raven did. So instead of resisting, why not just play along and get it over with?

Naruto placed his hands behind the raven's head on the chair, and smirked a smirk wicked enough to rival the Uchiha's, "Fuck me fast." he demanded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his lover's sudden willingness, but grinned nonetheless, "My pleasure." he picked up his fingers and placed them on the other's lips, but Naruto slapped them away.

A look of shock twisted the raven's features, "Um...that's not how it goes Naruto, they go _in _your mouth."

"I want it dry...rough..._hard_."

Sasuke's brows shot up and his erection twitched, _'Whoa...that was seriously fucking sexy_.' "Are you sure that's such a great- ah!"

Naruto had choked his sentence by grabbing the other's member and placing the head at his entrance, moving it in slow circles around his eager hole, the pre cum smearing, "So now that I'm asking you to do it, you back down?" he pressed the tip in, making Sasuke shudder, "That's not very fair Sasuke."

Sasuke's head flew back and hit the chair as he clenched bronzed hips, "Ah...Naruto..."

Said blonde used his unoccupied hand to twine with dark locks and grip them harshly, leaning down to pant into those delectable lips, "If I say no lube...then there won't _be_ any lube," he yanked his fistful of black hair, "got it bastard? Now _fuck _me." he finished with a flick of his tongue along the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke needed no more encouragement, he rammed himself into his blonde, eliciting a rather loud cry that mixed with pain and pleasure.

The sudden tightness was a shock to the raven, and for a moment, he thought he was going to come without having done anything. But he found this was not the case as Naruto began to ride on his still hard cock, moving frantically and pulling Sasuke's face to his chest, "Oh fuck Sasuke...move!" he begged as a few tears slipped out.

Sasuke moaned as he took a pert nipple into his mouth and began to pound in and out of Naruto, the blonde's velvety balls slapping down on him with each thrust, "Ngh...ah..._more_...damn it, _harder_!"

The boy complied with Naruto's wishes, and abruptly, the train stopped again, and the doors slid open. Naruto didn't seem to hear or feel the lack of movement from the train, and Sasuke just plain didn't give a shit. Out of the corner of his dark eye, Sasuke saw two boys, both about their age, and one with his hair in a pony tail and the other with pale, almost white eyes, both step onto the cart. Naruto was still too distracted in getting the life fucked out of him to notice, but Sasuke watched as the pony tail guy stared at them for a minute, muttered a "troublesome" and turned on his heel and walked out, while the other guy stood there with his mouth hanging open and a hand under his nose, until the one that left reached his hand in and yanked the pale guy out.

Sasuke raised a brow, but Naruto's moan from his lack of participation brought him back to his previous situation. The raven shrugged like nothing and when the train lurched forward again, he threw Naruto to the floor and proceeded to pound into him mercilessly. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the cart, and the blonde cried out a "God yes there!" when his prostate was struck.

It wasn't long before there was a splash of cum and a scream of the raven's name, followed by a yell of "Naruto!" as Sasuke let out his own load. He held himself up so as not to collapse on top of the boy, and pulled out of him with a satisfied smile. Sasuke went down to the blonde's entrance that was dripping with his seed and gave a long lick between the cheeks, before dipping his tongue in, effectively cleaning the residue, and succeeding in making Naruto shudder with ecstasy.

When he finished, he helped the other up and they got dressed. They were now seated and waiting for the next stop, where they would get off, Naruto lying on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke ran a finger over his lovers cheek and kissed him sweetly before murmuring an "I love you."

Naruto snorted, "I love you too...and you're damn lucky that no one came in and saw us, you asshole."

The older one remembered the two boys that had walked in on them during their...activities, "Well, actually, there were these two guys-"

"Because if someone _had_ walked in on us, you would've been sleeping on the couch for a month."

Sasuke paused with his mouth open, "Uh...of course no one saw us! Tch, you think I'd just let someone see us like that? Moron."

**-Owari-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

illi: yeah, that shut you up didn't it sasuke. he can't live without Naruto sex, can't you see why? Who can deny Naruto? Especially when he's just so goddamn...delicious.

sasuke: What was that? You better not be thinking about fucking my dobe you crazy bitch

illi: tch, i'm the author, I can do whatever the hell I please

sasuke: (pulls out the whip)

illi: O.o uh...I mean...I wanna screw shikamaru?

sasuke: that's better, Naruto's ass is MINE! (pulls out stamp that says 'Sasuke' on it)

naruto: where the hell did you buy that?

sasuke: DOESN'T MATTER! (STAMP!!)

naruto: T.T

illi: um (sweatdrop) yeah, review guys!


End file.
